hakuokirpfandomcom-20200215-history
Canon Character (Hijitaka Toshizo)
Info This will be the page to know about Hijikata Toshizou, also a choice to be played in the RP. Kik User (the one playing as him in the RP) N/A Hijikata Toshizou General Toshizou Hijikata (土方歳三 Hijikata Toshizō) is de-jure the second-in-command of the Shinsengumi after the leader, Kondou Isami, he is the one who does most of the work in keeping the Shinsengumi together. Appearance Hijikata is very handsome, with long black hair that falls to his waist when not tied up. His eyes are dark purple, and he is about average in height within the Shinsengumi, being taller than Saitou but shorter than Okita. In-series, he is reputed to be good-looking and popular with the ladies. Underneath the standard blue haori, cord, and headband, he wears a purple kimono top and grey hakama in the first season, and carries a katana and wakizashi on his left hip. His sword is an 11th generation Kanesada, an impressive blade, as noted by Saitou. He changes to an elaborate blue and black western-style outfit and cuts his hair short to fit the western outfit. Personality Hijikata is a strict disciplinarian to his troops, hence his nickname the "Demon Vice-Commander" (鬼の副長). At the same time, he is very thoughtful and mature and puts the Shinsengumi and Kondou above everything else; he believes that it is his duty to rule with an iron fist as the shadow behind Kondou's light. He takes the Shinsengumi's welfare to be his personal responsibility and runs himself ragged with trying to keep the organization going single-handedly. He dislikes accepting help from others and appearing weak, though he will put the survival of the Shinsengumi above things like honor. Hijikata's greatest desire is to elevate the commander's position and make Kondou a great samurai. Always trying to soften the world for Kondou is one of Hijikata's greatest flaws and one of the reasons Kondou ultimately fails as a leader. Hijikata is very serious but does tend to smile occasionally, such as when Saitou returned to the group after an extended absence in the ova. He has a lot of respect for women, which is one of his reasons for being so protective of Chizuru Yukimura. When she first encounters the Shinsengumi, it is Hijikata who vouches for her life, arguing that if she were a threat he would deal with her. Souji Okita, who has known Hijikata since his childhood, has a habit of messing around with him, especially with his haiku books. Although Hijikata is exasperated by Okita's behavior, he sees him as a little brother and is very protective of him, to a fault. Though his troops grumble at his strictness, the Shinsengumi highly respects Hijikata and regards him as a true warrior, despite his low birth. His close companions have been able to see through his harsh exterior and Sannan has remarked that Hijikata is far too kind. Though Hijikata tends to be a worrywart, he is, in truth, a caring person who values his friends above all else, even his own safety. He is willing to go to great lengths in order to protect the honour and wellbeing of those he holds dear. History Hijikata came from a prosperous peasant family that also produced medicine, Ishida Powdered Medicine (石田散薬). The folk remedy could heal cuts and bruises when taken with sake. Hijikata seems to think highly of it even though it apparently tastes "gross" according to Heisuke. Though he was expected to work in the family or apprentice in a small business nearby, Hijikata quit multiple times, dissatisfied with his life and circumstances. During his stint as a medicine peddler, he met Kondou, the adopted son of a small dojo master. It was then that Hijikata finally found his calling in life and resolved to become a Samurai. This was a tall dream in his day and age, as the class system in Japan was very strict and it was nearly impossible for a peasant to become a warrior. Even so, Hijikata joined the Shieikan dojo and, after getting permission from the Bakufu, moved to Kyoto to start the Shinsengumi.